the_great_pendragon_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue - Expansion: 480–484
480 * Shortly after the new year five knights were raised in the county of Salisbury, four by the Count Roderick and one by his seneschal, Sir Rufon. These knights were Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus, Sir Rholant, Sir Tegid, Sir Wmmffre, and Sir Mynyddog. * In early spring the new knights were assigned to ride with elderly, SIr Amig, dapifer for Count Roderick, to the Barony of Wynchbank to meet with its ruler, Sir Gwylon and discuss the possibility of his daughter and lone heir, Lady Ellen, marrying Count Roderick when she comes of age. * The visit lasts a few days and the delegation has a chance to sample the hospitality of Sir Gwylon and apart from an unfortunate misunderstanding between Sir Mynyddog and one of the Baron’s vassals, Sir Beda, the consensus seems to be that the Ellen would make a good match for Roderick. She is kind, organized, and well mannered the only real issue is that a Sir Blains, household knight of some renown in the retinue of Baron Ulfius of Silchester has also made his interest in Ellen known and Ulfius is a close friend and companion of Prince Uther. * At the end of their visit the delegation, accompanied by Sir Gwylon, travel to Londinium to meet up with Count Roderick and attend the Royal Easter Court. * On the road to Londinium they join up with Duke Gorlois of Cornwall, also on his way to Easter Court. * In Londinium the knights are honored to meet the the High King of Britain, King Aurelius Ambrosius and his brother Prince Uther. The are also honored by the king with an invitation to the knighting and recognition of Uther’s bastard son, Sir Madoc, as a member of the royal family. * At court the king reveals that Uther and Madoc, accompanied by the magician Merlin, will be traveling with an army to Menevia on the western coast to drive out an invading army of Irish. * Shortly after Uther leads his forces West, word arrives that an invading army of Saxons has been spotted on the Avon River. King Aurelius determines he will lead what little forces remain to defend against this outrage. * Count Roderick leaves for Sarum immediately to prepare for a possible sacking of the town and to muster the rest of troops to meet the oncoming British Army. He is accompanied in this by SIr Tegid and Sir Amig as well as a handful of knights as bodyguard. The rest of the Salisbury contingent stay and march with the army under the direct command of the Marshall of Salisbury, Sir Elad. * The King contracts a mysterious illness that worsens with every day of the slow march. When a scouting party brings back word that Sir Rholant has spotted the Saxons forces and their command camp Aurelius orders the army prepare for battle. * Many of the King's advisers request he not take the field due to his illness but the King insists that he is well enough and ignores their entreaties. * The two Armies meet near the banks of the Avon River in the Ambrius Hundred. During the battle the king falls, not in combat but apparently due to his illness. Sir Wmmffre, manages to reach the king’s body and to raise the fallen banner. This act allows Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus, who had been separated from the Salisbury unit and had in turn rallied a new unit of similarly separated troops, and Duke Gorlois with the majority of the left flank of the British army, to aim second charges at the kings location, breaking the Saxon army and sending them, and their commander King Aesc, back to their ships.After the battle many survivors report that when the king fell a star flew across the evening sky splitting into two heads before disappearing over the horizon. * Merlin arrives after the battle, somehow traversing the miles from Uther’s position to the British camp for verification of his fears that High King Aurelius has fallen. He tells Gorlois to bring the King’s body to the Giant’s Dance and leaves. Before returning to Uther, Merlin appears at The Rock, Count Roderick’s castle in Sarum to inform him of the king’s demise. * At High King Aurelius’ funeral, the lords of Logres informally acknowledge Uther as the new King of Logres. Since the majority of The Collegium of Britain is in attendance for the somber occasion Uther demands a vote to acknowledge him as new High King, a vote he fails to carry. * The various leaders of Britain leave to their own petty kingdoms to prepare for what is to come and Uther, enraged at their lack of confidence, returns to Londinium to be formally coronated as King of Logres. At the coronation Uther makes it a point to single of Duke Gorlois for ridicule, insinuating that he victory at the Battle of Salisbury, is really only a partial victory since the dead High King Aurelius was in command for the majority of the battle. The duke begs leave as soon as it is permissible and returns to Cornwall. * The rest of the year is relatively quiet. Count Roderick increases patrols but the Saxons are not seen again, this year, in any great numbers. * King Uther decides to hold Christmas Court in Sarum and in addition to his traditional gifts to his lords and favorites Uther takes the unprecedented step of granting Sir Wmmffre, a household knight, the honor of his own coat-of-arms, a great honor hitherto only granted on the highest lords. It causes quite a stir and Wmmffre soon cuts quite the figure in his sanguine and sable. 481 * Early in the year Count Roderick gifts Sir Rholant the Boarswood Hundred. * Soon after Sir Rufon announces that his daughter Lady Medi will marry Sir Mynnyddog. Count Roderick offers the Rock as a marriage location and King Uther, who is still wintering in Salisbury at the time, announces he will attend the nuptials. Making the wedding a much larger event than originally intended. The dapifer, Sir Amig, along with Sir Tegid of Salisbury, plan the event. * As part of Lady Medi’s dowry, Sir Mynyddog is granted the small estate of Broad Chalke by his new father-in-law. * A few weeks following the wedding Sir Amig dies peacefully in his sleep, soon after Sir Tegid is announced as Amig’s replacement. * A mild spring in Salisbury sees King Uther calling the levy to Leir’s Castle in Lambor. Uther is angered that the King of Bedegraine, a small independent kingdom north of County Lambor, had not sent its annual tribute to the crown, something only required of vassal states. Bedegraine is not a vassal state. * Uther leads his army into Bedegraine splitting it once they near the Trent River. Count Ulfius leads the larger force to clash with King Rhyd at the crossing while Uther leads a smaller force further north to a crossing provided by Rhyd’s cousin, Sir Sulien, who joins his forces with Uther and after a bit of pillage the bolstered army march on Rhyd’s small force. What follows is called The Battle of Bedegraine by some and The Bedegraine Massacre by others. Rhyd’s force of around 75 knights and 100 or so men-at-arms and archers are overwhelmed by the 1500 strong Logres army. To save the lives of his remaining forces King Rhyd challenges King Uther to single combat and after the belabored king is cut down Uther ends the offensive declaring Bedegraine a county of Logres and naming Sulien, the new Count of Bedegraine. Of the men of Bedegraine that stood against Uther’s army only 2 survive. * Duke Gorlois of Cornwall arrives with his troops soon after the battle, they missed muster due to rains in Cornwall and Uther expresses his displeasure with the “Tardy Duke” in open camp. * Before returning to their duties in Salisbury, Sirs Tegid, Rholant, Wmmffre, Mynyddog, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus travel back to Leir’s Castle to talk with Duke Edaris of Lambor about the possibility of Count Roderick marrying his daughter Lady Rosalyn. The Salisbury representatives agree among themselves that while the Duke’s offer is generous the logistics of the managing the dowry would be too great. Upon their return to Sarum they counseled Roderick as such and he agreed politely informing Duke Edaris that a decision as great as marriage could not be made in the time frame provided. 482 * King Uther decrees that since King Cadwy of Summerland refuses to sell iron from his many mines that Summerland must be conquered to ensure the future of Logres. Uther musters his armies. * Count Roderick decides to take advantage of Uther’s campaign to reconquer the hundreds of Westfort and Wheelwell, lands that were traditionally Salisbury’s but were seized by Summerland during Roderick’s grandfather’s time. * Sir Mynyddog, Sir Tegid, and Sir Wmmffre are dispatched to join Uther’s forces under command of Sir Rholant. Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus remains with Count Roderick as part of the forces to reclaim the lost hundreds. * Uther’s campaign becomes bogged down with strange occurrences; troops disappear, the army becomes lost, a number of scouting parties are sent out to find safe passage. Rholant leads his troops in one of these sorties. * The Salisbury scouting party becomes separated under what each member begins to suspect is magical circumstances. * Rholant and Mynyddog find themselves in a village populated only by maidens and the two knights, along with their squires become “ensorcelled” by the charms of the ladies of the village. Rholant reclaims his senses and leads the others to safety. * Wmmffre and Tegid cross paths with what appears to be a column of Pagan holy women and are invited to travel with them. As the two knights journey with the order they are offered a vision of small village with a stone tower encircled by a venomous serpent but are informed that this is a problem for a later day. * Wmmffre and Tegid discover that the child leader of the women is Nineve, the Lady of the Lake and under her protection they arrive at the camp of King Cadwy. After heated discussion Cadwy agrees to meet with Uther and discuss a peaceful resolution to the conflict. * Meanwhile, Rholant and Mynyddog find the combined armies of Salisbury and Cornwall, under joint leadership of Count Roderick and Duke Gorlois, besieging a castle. After informing Roderick of the problems with Uther’s armies as well as the king’s anger that Gorlois’ troops had not mustered with the rest of Logres. Roderick sends the two knights accompanied by their friend Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus and his impressive squire, Trevelyan, to report to the King and assure him that the forces of Salisbury and Cornwall were active. * Rholant, Mynyddog, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus happen upon Tegid and Wmmffre near the camp King Uther has established as his forward position in Summerland. Their messages are delivered to an exhausted and frustrated king and Uther decides he will meet with Cadwy and parley. * The two kings meet alone in view of their armies. After a discussion held from horseback both men return to their waiting people and inform them that an accord has been reached; Summerland will join with Logres and King Cadwy will take the knee for Uther and the crown recognizes Cadwy as king of the Summerlands. * There is an enormous celebration between the two forces and the Logres army is allowed to return to their respective homes. * Cadwy cedes Wheelwell and Westfort to Salisbury and Vel Tullius Cicurinus is agreed upon by Count Roderick and King Cadwy as diplomatic envoy between Salisbury and Summerland. Uther creates a new estate titled Summerford on the border of the two counties created from lands owned by both lords as a demand of his new position Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus must take King Cadwy as a lord as well. * Before they are able to return to their regular duties Wmmffre, Tegid, Rholant, Mynyddog, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus are tasked by Count Roderick to travel to Warcastle and meet with Baron Ederyn about a possible match between his sister, Lady Llylla, and Roderick. The five knights dutifully take up the task and travel to meet the young baron and his sister. The group finds the baron pleasant enough but the lady is cruel to her servants and attempts to seduce Wmmffre, though he remains blissfully unaware of her attentions. Tegid and Mynyddog quickly gain the rest of the Salisbury knights' agreement that Llylla would be an unsuitable match for Roderick and make their leave before an incident can occur. They inform Roderick of their thoughts and he agrees with his knights. Tegid reminds his lord that the Lady Ellen will be eligible for marriage next year and Roderick makes plans to approach the king and approve the match. * Later in the year Sarum is visited by a small group of Summerland nobles who complain that during the campaign their daughters were stained by Rholant and Mynyddog, as well as their squires, to keep the new peace Roderick orders that these ladies be married to the men, with the lady claiming to carry Sir Mynyddog's child married to Barris, squire of Vel Tullius Cicurinus, with promises made that the young man will be landed upon his knighting so that his new bride might be kept in a manner appropriate to her station. 483 * After the New Year Sir Rholant of the Boarswood marries Lady Blodwedd of Summerland. * A child is born to Barris and his wife though many believe the child is actually the issue of Sir Mynyddog, conceived during the Summerland campaign * Count Roderick travels to Easter Court in Lonazep, with a small fortune in gifts for the king to try and convince Uther to approve his suit for Ellen's hand. He is accompanied by a bodyguard of his most trusted knights, led by Sir Elad and including, Sirs Tegid, Mynyddog, Wmmffre, Rholant, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus. * En route to Lonazep the party is attacked by armed men some mounted cavalry and some Saxon. The attackers are driven off and one is taken captive, the captive informs the knights that a man hired them to ambush and murder Roderick before he could arrive at the Royal Court. * Upon arrival, Uther is informed of the skirmish on the road and the king orders the immediate hanging of the would be murderer. Roderick delivers his gifts and Uther seems greatly pleased with them. * While at the Castle of the Slippery Ford, Sir Tegid is approached by Sir Beda of Wynchbank who offers to approach Lady Ellen, who he had known since she was an infant, and talk up Roderick to her so that she might sway the king to approve the match. In return Beda asks for Tegid's support in gaining Roderick's backing to name Beda Sheriff of Gentian and Salisbury. Tegid agrees to this but knowing of Beda's ill will towards Mynyddog, Rholant, and Vel Tullius Cicurinus, he chooses to not mention the knight to Roderick in hopes that Beda will not be able to gather the political support needed to convince the king to assign him to such an important post. * Requests made, the Salisbury delegation return to Sarum. On the trip home Roderick makes it known he suspects Sir Blains of hiring the bandits. * Spring passes quietly and in early summer Roderick is informed that Uther has agreed to his proposal for Lady Ellen's hand in marriage. * Sir Tegid sets to planning a grand wedding and many of the lords of Logres attend. To the entire court of Salisbury's relief Roderick and Ellen, when they finally meet on the day of their wedding, seem to genuinely get along. * The remaining year stays quiet for the knights of Salisbury. 484 * King Uther receives a request for aid from King Heraut de Apres of Malahaut. A large force of Saxons under the command of King Octa of Nohaut and his cousin, King Eosa "the Giant" of Deira has laid siege to the city of Eburacum leaving the forces of Malahaut in desperate need. * Uther decides to help his neighbor to the north, figuring a show of strength will impress on King Heraut de Apres, Uther's worthiness to hold the title of High King as well as act as a chance to deal a crippling blow to northern Saxon forces. * Uther orders the army of Logres muster at the city of Linden Pool, with Cornwall, again, not sending any troops. Duke Gorlois cites the constant raiding of the Irish as his reason for withholding his levy. Uther is displeased but orders the army's march north regardless. * The march itself is slow, the forces of Logres believe that a force of their size is unbeatable and the campaign rapidly becomes something of a travelling party with men drinking well into the night and riding the next morning half drunk or hungover. Due to this security becomes decidedly lax. * As the sleepy army nears Eburacum the Saxon army strikes. Well aware of Uther's approach, Octa orders an ambush set and the woefully unprepared force is caught completely by surprise. The British losses are massive with the majority of the foot soldiers killed in the initial attack. * Uther and his bodyguard manage to rally enough to punch a hole in the Saxon line providing an escape route for some of his cavalry. Sir Tegid, Sir Wmmffre, and a badly injured Sir Mynyddog manage to escape the rout but Sir Vel Tullius Cicurinus and Sir Rholant are both overrun and captured by Saxon forces. * Tegid, Wmmffre, and Mynyddog manage to find Count Roderick and Sir Elad, who also managed to escape the battle, the Count charges them with finding more survivors and instructing them to rally at the foot of Mt. Damen, where Uther waits. Roderick and Elad take the forces they have gathered and the injured Mynyddog and leave for Mt. Damen. * As Tegid and Wmmffre continue searching for survivors they cross paths with Merlin who requests their presence as a bodyguard to protect him as he rides to meet up with Uther. They agree and the wizard leads them into a heavy fog and soon after they arrive at the Mt. Damen camp. * In the Saxon camp Vel Tullius Cicurinus and Rholant have recovered consciousness to find themselves penned up with other British survivors, including their friend Sir Ector as well as Vel Tullius Cicurinus' squire Trevelyan. The Saxons are celebrating their victory by getting well and truly drunk on British supplies and the Salisbury knights and allies begin to plan an escape. * Merlin suggests that Uther attack the Saxons that night while they are busy celebrating. The wizard promises the king that he knows a shortcut to the Saxon camp and Uther orders the army march. As the army marches out into the strange heavy fog that has been haunting the camp all night Mynyddog, much healed after a word from Merlin, risks a glance back at the wizard and watches as he slumps down onto a rock, exhausted. * A heavy fog falls over the Saxon camp and as visibility falls Trevelyan finds a bundle of old weapons wrapped in cloth propped a corner of their holding pen. None of the knights recall it being there earlier but all take up swords while Rholant quietly begins to cut the rope binding the makeshift pen. * Uther's forces strike out of the fog, crushing the drunken Saxons. As panic spreads through the camp the prisoners attack adding to the chaos. Vel Tullius Cicurinus attempts to fight his way to King Eosa but is blocked by some the Saxon king's personal guard. * The Saxon's are routed but the army of Logres has been dealt a heavy blow. King Heraut de Apres is appreciative for the breaking of the siege but when he is informed that Uther does not intend to pursue the Saxon survivors in aid of the Malahaut troops the Cumbrian kings grows cold and informs Uther that while he is welcome to remain a few days to recover the Logres forces should not stick around, lest it be viewed as a sign of aggression. * A demoralized and weakened Logres army marches home. * Upon their return to Salisbury, Roderick orders his surviving knights to find any man they believe capable and raise them up to knight in an attempt to refill the massive losses done to the army of Salisbury. * In mid-fall Sir Mynyddog's wife, Medi, dies in childbirth. The child, a daughter, survives for another two days before she too dies. * The winter is bleak as the kingdom mourns its losses and plans for a future. Category:Timeline